Another Chance
by Amanda-et-William
Summary: This Is What Might Happen IF Padme Amidala Didn't Die and She stopped Anakin and Obi-Wan's fight. Ultimatly saving Anakin from his Darth Vader Look and taking back what was lost...with the help of an certain jedi master named Shaak Ti. W-I-P
1. Chapter One: The Pain

So like we have to say that Geroge Lucas owns all this...but this is just what I made up. I'm new..and it may suck. lol..please review and help me! But this is what may have happened if Padme hadn't died and Anakin Didn't turn and they had "ANother Chance" to change the future of the Galaxy"..its a AU for Star Wars...alittle bit after the ORDER 66 in ROTS

by me..lol...Empress Amidala...the aspiring teen writer!!

* * *

My life was being stolen from me. By the hands of one who was once my husband, the father of my child, my best friends and most importantly my lover. My heart was beating faster, almost as fast as the first time Anakin kissed me. He was holding my throat closed, with just his power in the _Force_. My breath was escaping me and I was leaving the world. A hooded figure appeared from my right screaming something. I saw my lover scream back, his hands tightening his connection to the _Force_. But I felt it loosen and I caught my breath again. Before my breathing slowed and became normal, I was thrown from the ground and into the darkeness…

A voice called to me. "You can stop it. You can end the suffering of yourself, the Galaxy and your husband." A raspy voice cried. "Avenge your child. Avenge _your _sanity. Avenge the Jedi who rescued you from Geonosis. Senator Padme you can prevent the loss of your family. Come to the Dark Side. You are teeming with the _Force_. It is in you now, a new and unleashed power. Release it now!" The voice ringed with familiarity but I could not figure it out. "I am no Jedi. I am too old and the _Force _doesn't just appear in anyone at any random moment. It is unconventional. It is blas—!" The raspy voice screamed, cutting me off.

"You are an exception! I felt not of _Its _presence in you until now, a random spark of hope for the Sith."

"I am a senator. Not a Jedi. I have already gone against the Code. I have no Master to train me. My path is laid out; I am to be a mother."

"You are right. You are not a _Jedi_, you are something better. You are to become a Sith Lady. A mistress of the Dark Arts destined to rule the Galaxy beside me and your husband. Think of the change you could make for _our_ newly rearranged Galaxy!"

"I do not need you nor does Anakin. I will not let you pull me into the Dark!" The dark voice screamed and I felt cold hand grab my arm. "Milady, are you okay?" The voice was robotic and it was echoed by dozens of beeps and chirps. I saw glowing red light fill my eyes and a welcoming robotic face.

"3PO? I am okay. "The droid nodded and looked down. "I told you R2. She would be all right." The astromech droid chirped and beeped happily. Then I realized that 3PO was carrying me. "C-3PO may you put me down?" I asked the droid. "Oh certainly, milady." The droid placed me on my feet. Once on my feet, I was hit by a wave of pain coming from my abdomen. R2 beeped sadly and 3PO translated, "Are you ailing?" I faked a smile and lied. "No. I am fine, thank you." I turned and marched off after my husband. "Where are you going?" 3PO asked, his robotic voice teeming with gloom. "I have to find Anakin!" The droid stepped forward. "No. I have to go alone." With that I turned and searched for my husband.

I crawled up a small hill and saw flashing blue lights floating down a magna flow. I grabbed a harden piece of cooled lava and slid down the opposite side of the hill. "Stop!" I screamed as I hurled the rock at both Obi-Wan and Anakin. The rock pounded against the makeshift lava-boat the two were fighting on. I ran closer and grabbed another rock. By the time I reached the bank of the lava-river, Obi-Wan were off the floating piece of scrap metal and was on solid land. Thank the Force. I hurried to meet him and stop their pointless fighting. "Stop!" I screamed again. Obi-Wan turned and face me, his face grim. "What are you doing here? You should be in the safety of the ship." He yelled. Anakin leapt into the air, his lightsaber raised as a barbaric scream escaped him. He landed behind Obi-Wan, who were stilled locked in confusion. Anakin attacked his Master once more. I could only look helplessly while my husband and friend fought once more in their deadly duel. The Queen still in me demanded full attention, and I grabbed a large piece of harden lava. By the Force was I angry, for my love to ignore my presence, was the ultimate insult I stepped boldly towards the combating pair.

‑­

I raised my arm and threw the rock towards Anakin. My aim true, it struck my once sane husband on his shoulder. His fierce look turned to utter bewilderment. His gaze fell past Obi-Wan and onto me. I looked helplessly into his eyes and he calmed. "Ani, this is wrong. Are you blind? Are you that far lost, that you battle your master?" Anakin's eyes glowed red, like the magna flowing dangerous near them. "What are you doing here?" His eyes fell to my forehead. "You're bleeding. You need to sit down." His voice softens, but I could feel the use of the _Force._ He was trying to _force_ me to sit down. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and walked towards me and shouldering Obi-Wan. As he neared he reached out a hand to wipe the blood. I took a step back and looked into his eyes, "Anakin, this must stop. You cannot let the _Dark Side_ take you; I _won't_ let it take you."

My husband face was hardened at my words. "You do not understand. Someone told me I could save you, and that we could rule the Galaxy. And we can."

"Make me understand. Anakin, I cannot stand by your side and rule the Galaxy as a dictatorship. It is wrong and it goes against everything I am about."

"I know it is, but it was the only way. I could use the _Dark Side_, just this once, to save you. I was determined not to lose you," I looked into his eyes; I could see the old Ani fighting against his new self, the dark self.

"My dreams, I wouldn't let them come real like…" He trailed off. "Use the _Dark Side _once? You can never use the _Dark Side _once!" Obi-Wan argued. Anakin threw his Jedi Master a dark look.

"You almost lost me. Is that what you wanted? " I whispered as I pulled myself closer to him. "Through his own stupidity. He _was_ the Chosen One and now he has shattered the Prophecy and our Galaxy." Obi-Wan added. I felt Anakin tense up and I was pushed aside. "You stay out of this!" Anakin yelled, activating his lightsaber once more. I stepped between them, "Stop. There is a greater evil we need to conserver our energy for. We must find the remaining Jedi and muster enough people to fight this 'Sith Lord', whoever it may be." I said looking at both of them. Anakin huffed and I looked at him. He looked away and Obi-Wan answered. "Milady, the Sith Lord is Chancellor Palpatine. He orderd the Jedi Massacre and the destruction of the Republic." My mind raced crazily at the sound of his name. A man I trusted and gave the power to. I opened my mouth to speak to speak against it, but before I formed the words, a horrible pain exploded in my stomach, and a scream erupted from my mouth. I gripped my stomach and collapsed. I saw both Jedi looking at me, their faces full of concern. Their faces faded and I entered the darkness once more.

* * *

like review and critque me...if good..ill go on..bad ill stop..lol

THANKS FOR THE CRITQUES!! GR8! I've UPDATED!! NEW CHAPTER COMING 2mmorw...includes Shaak Ti!! lol..my fave!! hope you guys like my update..um any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2: The News

Chapter Two: The News

I ran as blaster rays shot from everywhere. I deflected and dodge the merciless storm of shots being fired at me. Shots which were not from droids, but from the Clone Troopers. I had sensed a ripple of trouble in the _Force_, but I had noticed it too late. Seconds before I stood at the entrance to Chancellor's Palpatine's office, when I heard a raspy voice coming over on Lt. Jerrod's communicator. The voice had calmly ordered the Clones to "Execute Order Sixty-Six." An ill-fated command I had never heard off. Across the way I saw a fellow Jedi fall at the hands of his troops. I reached for my lightsaber seconds before the hail of blaster-rays came towards me.

I managed striking down a few of my attackers. I used the _Force Jumped _myself backwards onto the higher steps on the Chancellor's Office. I opened the Grand Doors and entered the building. I heard the troopers still blasting at the doors. I deactivated my saber and ran for the Chancellor-turn-Sith office…on the fiftieth floor. I had a long way to go…

* * *

I sprinted towards the elevator located to the left of me. I frantically pressed the keypad. Elevators never tend to come fast unless you were never in a hurry! Finally the elevator reached my level and I jumped in, even before the door was completely open. Once more I jammed the key codes. With a "ding" the elevator shot up. I slowly passed each level. Level twenty, level twenty-six, level thirty-three…I closed my eyes and meditated, easing my mind of it's confusion. As hard as I tried, my mind remained unsettled by the recent events. I tried over and over again, without success. After some time the elevator halted and the doors opened. I rose and stepped out at a run. The fiftieth level was a ghostly quiet and my bare feet hitting the floor echoed loudly. I jammed the numbers in nervously. The large doors opened and I barged in, almost stepping on the body of a fellow Council member, Agen Kolar, who's head had a hole through it's forehead. Lying next to him was the headless body ofSaesee Tiin, whose head laid a few feet away, and further away was the also headless body of Kit Fisto.

The trio had all been felled by a lightsaber. I grimaced and continued on past the bodies. I entered the round main office of Palpatine. On his desk was the head of Master Fisto, his long head tentacles eccentrically lying over the desk. A playful and carefree smile was displayed on his face. _Oh Kit, you were always the comical one._ I thought, stroking his green cheek. I gripped my lightsaber and activated it, preparing for the worst. Only then did I take notice of how loud the city was and the cool air. I looked past the desk and saw the blown out windows that overlooked the city. I walked around the immense desk and stepped towards the window. Avoiding the broken glass that littered the floor, I neared the window frame. Covered in shards of glass was a brown-skinned hand and lightsaber. I observed the lightsaber and recognized it as Master Windu's lightsaber _and _hand.

I tucked Mace's saber into my dress-pocket. _The Chancellor _will_ pay. He has murdered my Council colleagues and ordered the execution of the other Jedi._ I promised. I felt a lone tear stroll down my cheek. I like the tear was alone and on a path that lead down. Ignoring the tears that followed, I ran back to the elevator and pressed codes again. This time using the _Force_, I forced the stupid elevator down, faster than normal. As I entered I telepathically called a Jedi who I hoped the _Force _had kept safe, Obi-Wan. _Obi-Wan. It is Shaak Ti. I am on __Coruscant__. The Sith Lord has escaped and has killed the four Masters assigned to arrest him. In the Sith Lord's escape he has ordered the massacre of all Jedi. Beware! _I thought out to him.

As I neared the ground-floor, he replied. _Thank the _Force_ you are safe and well. Avoid the Chancellor. I sensed a great trouble in the _Force _also. I fear if what you are saying is true, many Jedi are already dead. I am on Mustafar. We will come to you. _

The doors of the elevator slid open to a still empty floor. There was not enough time for Master Kenobi to reach me. I _have_ to meet him. And who were the "others" with him?

_Master Kenobi, there __simply is not enough time. Give me your coordinates. I will steal a ship to meet you. Are there other Jedi among you?_ I walked past the sealed doors and into a corridor that led to the Chancellor's Private starships. I sat and waited. _Shaak Ti._

Obi-Wan called to me, _It is best you stayed where you are. There is another Jedi among me, Anakin, and the Senator Amidala. A dark secret Anakin has kept from us. He was in league with the Sith Lord and violated the Code. He has fathered a _child_. Born just now, unfortunately his child has died. But there is a strong presence of the _Force._ I will find it out. But remain on Coruscant._

I frowned and replied:_ Anakin cannot be punished for the Order is no more. But it will be a long road to redemption. But Master Kenobi, I cannot lie. I _will_ not remain on this planet, where there is an numerous amount of Clones. I will be leaving the planet, soon. I will ask for your coordinates once more, once I reach the ship. Good Luck and may the _Force _be with you._

I ended the conversation and opened the doors to the hanger. No guards stood at the gate, but stood huddled over a body of a Jedi, verifying that she was dead. I secretly moved around two large cargo carriers and caught a glimpse at the ship I _wanted_ to take. I heard Master Kenobi's voice in my head, trying to prevent my leave, but I ignored them. I had halfway reached the ship until I heard a Trooper's voice announcing my presence, "There's a life force near that wall. Looks like a Togruta and there's only a few that leave their planet. But there is only two on this planet, both Jedi. Kill it." Another hail of blasts came at me. Quickly I drew my lightsaber and deflected the blasts as I dove behind a ship. The blaster rays stopped and I stepped out to face the Clones. Twelve stood between me and the Cruiser. "Give it up Jedi. It will be over soon." Lt. Jerrod demanded. "I am afraid that won't happen." I raised my saber in the traditional "ready" position of Form V.

The Clone Troopers fired. I blocked many of the relentless blast, before there two Clones still stood before me. One was Jerrod the other a regular Clone trooper. I stared at them locked in a defensive parry stance; my lightsaber raised in a position horizontally below my nose. "Master Shaak Ti, I am sorry. Your luck has ran out." Jerrod said hatefully. The second Clone held his gun pointed at me, ready to fire. I smiled as an idea formed in my head.

The Clone Trooper fired as I raised my saber and the bolt ricocheted off it while I simultaneously _Force Pushed _Lt. Jerrod's gun at the Trooper as he fired. Jerrod's gun struck the Trooper while the Trooper's deflected bolt struck him. The two men fell in sync. I lowered my head and bowed to my fallen opponents. I marched off towards the Cruiser. As I sat down in the Captain's seat and started the ship, another storm of blaster rays shot at me. The hanger door was open…but a guard was closing it. I pushed the ship's throttle forward and the ship shot out the closing doors. I set the ship on auto-pilot and asked Obi-Wan for his coordinates once more. I smiled. It was gratifying to be rebellious. But it was a breathtaking and frightening rush that I wondered was worth losing the Order over.

* * *

Once again I would like critques and etc! I love all the story alerts and reviews!! there is alittle prob i had with this chapter..in the book Kit Fisto lost his head tear but on wikipedia it says due to popular belief he didn't. I want my story 2 be close to the book..but not..lol...i kno wiki isnt always truthful..but...hope yall like..next chapter will go back to Padme...hm..iwant some dirty stuff..lol..but so dnt kno if i want 2..i made it romance..and u cnt hav romance w/o sexy stuff..so tell me wut yall think...and who knows sexy stuff betta then a sexy teenager?? )..lol...ahaha...oh yea..i may have alot of mistakes..cuz like my mum is rushing me 2 get of the computer..so like sorry...(


	3. Chapter 3: The Overwhelmed

Ok GEORGE LUCAS OWNS!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Destiny

My child was gone. Never given the chance to live and that right, was taken by his father. I laid in one the cots on my starship when I heard my husband's voice.

"Padme. Are you sleeping?" His voice low and quiet. I heard him enter the room and I quickly closed my eyes mimicking sleep. I felt him place his face close to mine. He hadn't cleaned his mouth and it smelt horrible. I opened my eyes a sliver to take a peek at my spouse. His hair was a mess and he had a smile upon his face. There was a movement and I felt his _frigid _hands ease themselves into the front of my blouse. His fingers slid down my collarbone and deeper into my top. I grabbed his hands abruptly and he jumped from shock.

"Anakin Skywalker don't you dare. I am tired and not in the mood to deal with you antics." I said firmly. He smiled at me and pulled his hands away.

"What if I continue, Padme Skywalker? I doubt you will oppose." His grin widens. He strokes my face with his gloved robotic hand and uses his bare hands to trace a line from my chin to my chest. "If you continue, you will inevitably lose your other hand." I said my face stern.

"Why do you deny my intentions? Padme I am back from the _Dark Side_," He said crestfallen. Part of me did not believe his words. "I love you. That will never change and you know it. Palpatine will pay for his part in our child's death. He will not see anot—."

"How can you say that? Was it his hand that took his life away? His influence yes, but he was not the one who killed _our_ son." I screamed at him, interrupting him abruptly.

"I am sorry, Padme. His words clouded my vision. But it was all for you, I did not want you to die…" I felt my face heating up and my anger bubbling inside me. "I would rather die and allow my strength to go to my child so he could live. Ani…Anakin…_You _killed my child and you stand before me placing blame on someone else!"

Anakin's face cringed in anger. "The blame is one the one who started it all. Was it not you who said we must focus our energy on the Sith Lord? Padme do not play me as a fool. I know you want me. I know you want my fingers touching you…you want to kiss my lips…you want me insi—."

I jumped off the cot and smacked my estranged husband. "Anakin, you are the cause of it. You were the firewood! The Sith Lord simply lit the match and allowed you to burn. Ani you are still within the _Dark Side's _clutches." Hot tears streamed down my face. I turned my face to hide them and grabbed my robe. "Anakin come back to the light please. For me and then my love may be restored." I turned back and he was gone. "Oh Ani, pray to the _Force _you're not too far gone." I whispered to the empty cabin.

* * *

I stepped outside the starship and back onto the rough ground of Mustafar. Then I sensed a new presence. The feeling felt like a breezing flowing over my body. _Another Jedi?_ I thought to myself. "Master Kenobi! Someone is coming, another Jedi." I yelled. The Jedi master appeared from behind a large rock formation.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Obi-Wan said coolly. "Master Shaak Ti is coming from Coruscant. She may be one of the few survivors of the Massacre." I nodded as a huge swirl of sand and grime blew across the landscape. A large Cruiser was landing beside Obi-Wan's starfighter. No doubt containing the Jedi Shaak Ti. As the ship landed, Anakin appeared his eyes narrowed in anger and his hands tightly clenched. The ramp lowered and the red-skinned togruta stepped down. The Jedi's clothing was at the minimum with most of her body was exposed and her feet shoeless. I glanced at Obi-Wan, who was staring at the female Jedi with delight. "Master Kenobi, I do believe your mouth is opened." I managed to say without laughing. The Jedi Master looked at me and smiled back, "Senator, I think you need your eyes checked. Maybe the dust has affected your eyes."

By now Shaak Ti had reached us. "Forgive my appearance. In my haste I grabbed a ship that had a busted cooling system. The whole ride here was dreadfully hot. Not like there'll be a difference." Shaak Ti said as she looked around at the enviroment. I looked back at my husband, his face still cloaked with anger._Perhaps I was to harsh. Everyone steps off the path of good. We all have our flaws. I hope I did not ruin his feelings._ I tried my best to gain his attention, but he ignored me and walked towards Shaak Ti.

"Master Ti, I am glad you are alive." Anakin said. The togruta narrowed her eyes at the sound of his voice and raised a delicate hand. "You web your lies is spun almost as well as a spider," Shaak Ti turned to face my husband. Their faces were inches away from each others.

"You're the one who stood beside the One who destroyed us, your own people. The Chosen One, the One to bring balance to the _Force._ But to which side? It is evident you chose to balance the _Dark Side_. You have balanced the _Force_ as well as unbalanced it." Shaak Ti's anger radiated in waves across me and I felt that same _presence _ripple through me. This time it was not a breeze, but now more like a gust. The togruta Jedi drew her saber, activating it on its arc up to my husband's chin.

Master Kenobi lunged forward in total alarm from Shaak Ti's unusual behaviour and gripped Shaak Ti's shoulder. "Do not go down that path. Shaak Ti we need you. Do not go down the _dark_ path." Obi-Wan released his grasp and stood back. "Do not fear Master Kenobi. Unlike him I _have_ constraint." Shaak Ti said her voice lined with hateful venom.

It was a tense sight that made the hairs on my neck stand up. "Please," I pleaded. "We must leave. That Cruiser is not any ordinary Cruiser. It is an Official ship, a senator's perhaps. One that will be easily tracked. Leave it. We'll take my ship but we must leave now and head for Naboo."

"Why Naboo?" Anakin asked, clearly trying to start an argument.

"Because it is my ship and I am the one who gets to decide where it goes." I said defiantly.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "Agree." Anakin huffed and started towards my ship. "It is always best not to argue with a Senator, especially this one." Shaak Ti said gleefully. I smiled and nodded in agreement as both I and the two Jedi boarded my ship. I noticed Ani was nowhere in sight. "Will you two fly the ship back to Naboo?" I asked Master Ti and Kenobi. Both nodded. _They deserve time alone. It must be hard for them to be few of the only surviving Jedi._ I thought sadly. I walked down the ship's halls looking for Anakin. I walked past every door, opening them, hoping to find Anakin.

* * *

Sadly, none contained him. Until I walked past the lavatory and heard a soft murmur.

I knocked on the lavatory door, "Anakin. I am sorry. May we talk?" No answer. "Ani, please. We have to talk." I said firmly. The lavatory door handle clicked and the door opened. "I guess I can't refuse a _senator_ and my wife." He said on the verge of laughing. I couldn't but help smile. "Ani, I am sorry. I've lost one person I loved and I can't lose another. Forgive me for striking you?" I asked touching the scar that was over his right eye. "This is an honor," He joked, even though he had apparently been crying. "To receive forgiveness from a senator! This moment must be a rare moment for you." Anakin smiled sitting down on the closed toilet.

"Very funny Anakin." I said flatly.

"You know you want to laugh, love. _My _love." He said. I smiled and walked over to him and sat atop him.

"You know how to make me smile." I said turning my head to look at him.

"I know a better way." He said as he rubbed his hand down my thigh.

"Ani, not here!" I said giggling

"What?" He reached for something to the right of my thigh, although I couldn't see it. As his hand reappeared, I saw a purple flower in his hand. "Oh, Anakin. Thank you. It's lovely." Ani kissed my cheek and caressed my neck. I gave a shiver as his hands moved down my neck to my shoulders. He stopped kissing my cheek and moved down to my neck, "I know… this doesn't…justify my…mistakes." He said through each kiss. "It's one heck…of a way to start," I said pleasurably. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to my queen, my wife, _my_ love." He whispered back. I turned around facing him and kissed him full on. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, exploring it. I ran my fingers through his brown hair and down his back. I could feel his hands searching my back for the ties that held my dress up. I pulled my lips away and stared into his eyes "We are too close to Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti, won't they hear?" I asked. He smiled as finished untying my dress. "Afraid _you'll _make too much noise?"

I pulled my arms out of my dress and the simple gown slithered down. "Are you sure it won't be you making all the noise?" I said toying with his Jedi garment.

I kissed him again. "Take this off." I demanded as I lifted the shirt off him. His body glistened from tiny beads of sweat that were forming. _It is getting rather hot, _I thought. I could feel him hardening and growing underneath me. "I need you. I can't live without you." He said his voice quivering. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head into my chest. He kissed and massaged my chest with the touch only a lover could give. "Ani." I whispered. "Yes." He replied humorously. "Take me…all of me…now." His smile grew larger. "As you wish, senator." I stood up and let the dress slide further down my body, He opened his hand and used the _Force _to pull my panties down daintly, leaving me in the nude.

I leaned in and kissed him once more, undoing his belt simultaneously. My hands grazed the bulge in his pants and he gave a shudder. "Are you ready?" I asked lustfully. "A Jedi is always ready." He replied…

* * *

ok u guys how is it? reviews r nice...!! i love them..do u guys think i should keep going with the sexy stuff? or just start a whole new chapter that includes shaak ti and obi in the cockpit? lol..i want 2 do more sexy..but me bein an ametuer i want opinions so i dont overstep my abilities!! tnk u guys rock!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Decisions

Chapter Four: The Decision

Part of this chapter is like so "R" rated for like all the "smut and dirty talk". One of like a couple others…lol…but still Mr. Lucas owns.

* * *

Anakin stretched his legs and I pulled his pants off. The only item of clothing keeping me between him was his boxers. I bent over and grabbed the boxer with my teeth and slid them down, freeing his throbbing member. "Oh, Ani, how much you have grown." I smiled repeating the words I had once spoke to him after our reunion. He grinned as pulled me up and over to him. I stood above him, my body fully exposed. He licked his lips seductively and rubbed his member over my clit, massaging it with his head.

I lowered myself upon him and rocked my hips. My movement was slow and steady…at first. Ani groaned softly. "So it is you who makes the noise first." I said through my own groan. He gripped my hips and pushed himself further into me. I shivered and looped my hand around his neck. A loud moan escaped my mouth. "Hmm, Padme. Mine was but a whisper. Your moan was quite loud." I felt my cheeks flush. "Shut Up." I laughed. I started to rock my hips faster as Anakin started thrusting faster and harder. "I'll fill you up with my love. It'll be the best you have ever had, up to this point." Anakin promised. He moved his hands off my hips and up to my breasts. He massaged them tenderly, moving them in soft circles. I moaned softly and gripped him harder. My legs brushed against the cold toilet and I stopped. "What is wrong?" Anakin said suddenly. "Nothing, my leg brushed against the toilet. It is so cold, compared to us." I said continuing my rhythmic rocking. Anakin smiled, "Good. I was starting to think I did something." He laughed.

"You are doing something really good."I said breathlessly. Anakin's hands slid down my back and gripped my butt cheeks. His hands were warm, but slightly calloused from his Jedi training. The roughness increased my _urge to _please himmore. Anakin changed his thrusting tempo from fast to slow movements, playing with me. "Ah, Padme, I can feel it. I'm going to _come_ soon." I kissed him, using my own tongue to explore his mouth. _Me too,_ I thought, for the pleasure prevented me from speaking. "How did you do that?" Ani asked surprised. "What?" I said, not slowing my movements. "Never mind. It was nothing. Are you ready?" He asked his voice deep and sensual. "I am. I am about to _come._ Let's do it together, my Ani."

I felt Ani tense up, his abs tightening. With a scream from me and a groan from him, we released our love in sync. His eyes fluttered softly and his mouth went slack as white stars filled his vision. He withdrew his slowly turning flaccid member from me. "That was good. Maybe when we can have more fun once we reach Naboo." He chuckled. "I agree." I said my breaths still coming in short spurts.I stared into Ani's eyes, his beautiful eyes. "Ani I love you." I whispered. He smiled, stroking my face, "I love you to. Not even the _Dark Side_ can never take my love away." A sudden rap on the door ruined the moment.

"I need to use the bathroom." Shaak Ti asked. "One second," I replied. "Leave and then comeback. I'll be done by then." I lied. I heard Shaak Ti walk away.

"We just made it." Anakin joked.

"Later my love." I said kissing Anakin. I grabbed my clothes and exited the lavatory. Anakin slipped out after me, with not clothing to hide him, sprinting towards his bunker. I managed to slip my gown back on before Shaak Ti reappeared.

"You were in there for a long time." She said chuckling.

"I took a shower." I lied once more.

"Oh. I am in need of a shower. I will take one myself. Obi-Wan can handle the ship." She said entering the lavatory; her voice hinted that she was somewhat sad. I turn and walked to my room. As I entered I remember that there wasn't a shower in that lavatory. I laughed silently, wondering how she would react to my lie.

* * *

Master Kenobi and walked up the ramp, following Senator Padme. Padme split from us as we entered the main part of the ship; us heading left and her to the right. "Will you two fly the ship back to Naboo?" She asked, her voice sounded more like a Senator than a friend. Obi-Wan and I both nodded and proceeded to the cockpit. Obi-Wan took the Pilot seat to the left as I took my place in the co-pilot to the right. The other Jedi Master operated the ship with ease. By the time I had closed all doors and made sure everything was on-line, we were already rising from the cursed grounds of Mustafar. "I was aware that you worked fast Master Kenobi, but not this fast." I said in amazement. The handsome Jedi smiled and looked at me, a pleased expression spread over his face. "Ah, Master Shaak Ti, you do not know the half of it."

Naboo was not too far, perhaps in hyperspace we could reach it in two or three standard hours. "Obi-Wan maybe hyperspace would be best. Sooner we can drop Senator Padme and Anakin off; the sooner we can find the other Jedi, if any are alive." I said, my voice going into a decrescendo. "I agree. It is a wise decision to drop-off my former padawan. He has caused too much damaged and I am still unsure if he'll want to complete his job with the Chancellor."

"If his job was to kill you _and_ the Senator, he failed and it is finished." I added. Obi-Wan frowned.

"You do not know. You believe it was the Sith Lord who attacked the Temple with the Troopers?" He asked.

"Yes. I narrowly missed them and my death when they attacked the Temple. I had felt a disturbance at the Chancellor's office and went to see it. Apparently he had killed the four Masters sent to arrest him and continued his killing spree at the Temple."

"No, Shaak Ti that is not what happened. He ordered _Anakin_ to attack the Temple. It was Anakin who killed the younglings, the padawan's, the Guards, all of them. It was him. The _Force_ pulled you to an event that had already past, to avoid one in the future." He said his voice lowering.

I felt my eyes water up and blurry my vision of Obi-Wan. "It is not true, it cannot be true. The killer of our friends is on this very ship. We allow him security and false forgiveness. Earlier when I attacked him, I believed that he gave the Sith our secrets and only knew of his plans," I felt the tears slide down my face as I grabbed my saber. "You should have let me kill him. I was a fool to believe that Anakin wouldn't turn himself away completely from the Order!" I screamed. I _was_ a fool.

"Shaak Ti, even if we were to get some form of punishment, we would be pushing him further into the _Dark Side_ and further away from the cause. Once the Order is rebuilt and is stable a fair penalty will be dealt. One not too harsh for he has returned and left the _Dar_—_"_ I pushed myself up suddenly and pulled my face in close to Obi-Wan. "Believe what you wish, Master Kenobi, your padawan is to far gone. It will be a miracle if he comes back completely.The only penalty fitted for Anakin is never permitted to work along the Jedi. For he could easily betray us once more."Obi-Wan shook his head at me. "The Order is destroyed. How will a punishment be carried out. Shaak Ti it can not be done. Let it be, for no matter what, it is too late." The Jedi Master turned his gaze away from me and placed the ship on auto. He turned back towards me and reached out, touching my face. He ran a finger down one of my white and blue stripped lekku and used the other to pull my face in towards his.

I looked into his blue-gray eyes and he looked into mine. "Shaak Ti. The Order is shattered and our forces depleted. What's there to hold us back? Anakin has had his turn broken the Code, let this be ours." He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I pulled back quickly. "You forsake the Order…like that? 

Almost as quickly as Anakin's decision. I will not rest until the Order is restored and the murdered Jedi are avenged. If Anakin does not receive my vengeance, I will place it on the Chancellor." I vowed.

"Then it is settled. We will muster all remaining Jedi and take on the Chancellor. But let's focus on now." Obi-Wan said touching my shoulder. "Has the fall of the Jedi made you mad?" I asked pulling away sharply. _What is going on? The destruction of the Jedi happened just hours ago, and yet he acts like it has happened years ago, _I thought. "You are grieving for our friends, but do not honor them like this." I said. Oni-Wan looked at me sadly and turned to the controls. "I'm going to launch us into hyperspace," He said flatly. "Forgive my actions." He whispered. I nodded and gave a faint smile and exited the cockpit, heading for the lavatory.

The recent events were startling. I contemplated on them, thinking on the chaos that would ensue, while I knocked on the lavatory door and informed whoever was in there that I need to use the restroom. I heard a muffled noise and a voice called out: "One second. Leave and then comeback. I'll be done by then." The voice was Padme. Her voice sounded weak, almost as if she was out of breath. I turned and walked back towards the cockpit. As I neared the cockpit's door, I froze. _Can I handle going back in there with _him? I thought wondering if I wounded his pride. A click from the lavatory informed me that Padme was finished and pulled the thought from my mind. I walked back down thehall to meet a silk-covered Padme. Her facial expression was that of shock and her cheeks were flushed. What looked like water or sweat or perhaps a combination of both raced down her neck and disappeared in the dress.

"You were in there for a long time." I said chuckling.

"I took a shower." She said quickly.

"Oh. I am in need of a shower. I will take one myself. Obi-Wan can handle the ship." I said cheerlessly. I stepped into the lavatory and faced the mirror. I looked into my own coal-black eyes. My own pity drove into my core, tearing at it like meat just as the _rugras_ on Shili would do. My gaze fell to the sink and then to the floor then to the toilet. On the toilet seat was a collection of pallid liquid, maybe a splatter of shampoo from the milady's shower. I grabbed a handful of toilettes and wiped the toilet. Only then did I take notice, that there was no scent of shampoo and the room wasn't warm or damp from a shower. I turned curiously and looked at the opposite wall. Nothing was there, save a picture. No shower.

_Liar_, I thought foolishly. Her hair wasn't even that wet. It was damp, but not the usual damp. _Oh well_, I thought once more, _everyone can through the occasional lie._ I glanced once more into the mirror. "Decisions. Too many. To find the Jedi or to find myself." I spoke out loud. "The Jedi." I decided. But the thought of forbidden love with Obi-Wan annoyed my decision. _Maybe I can do both,_ I thought happily. I departed the lavatory and headed back towards the cockpit to propose my first decision with Obi-Wan. There was no way I could go through with the second effectively. I sat down in the seat next to Obi-Wan. His blue-gray eyes were set straight ahead. "I suggest once we reach Naboo, we should head for Glee Anselm. I know there were several Jedi there." I reported to Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master nodded once more. "Yes, we should go there. Master Shaak Ti, I'm truly sorry for my actions. Do not allow it to make our friendship…er…awkward. It was irrational of me." Obi-Wan apologized once more. He pulled the ship out of hyperspace and stood up. "Naboo is a few minutes away, we should tell the Senator."Obi-Wan said walking past me, his movements showing his discomfort. "Master Kenobi, do not worry. In time, I will be ready." I said softly. Obi-Wan looked at me, his face pulling into a semi-smile. _I will be ready_, I promised,_ for any problem that I face. The _Dark Side_ will not pull me into the Abyss of Madness._ I raised my chin and followed my fellow Jedi.

* * *

Ok...I like to know what ya think!! pleaz pleaz! review review!! +) i kinda fixed it cuz I hadn't understood the way Jedi punish those who turn to the _Dark Side_... all fixed..i think and hope...


	5. Chapter 5: The Action

CHAPTER 5:The Action...I do not own Star Wars..or anything...just a AU

The starship glided over Theed spaceport. Obi-Wan lowered the ship onto an open landing pad in the _Arrival _section. As the ship lowered, I noticed a large group of people clustered near the pad. One figure stood out, her face painted white and two scarlet dots adorned her cheeks. "Queen Apailana of Naboo." A voice stated behind me. "I thought the Queen of Naboo was Her majesty Jamilia?" I asked. "Our previous Queen was starting to side with the Separatists," Padmé paused and stepped into the cockpit. "Apailana rallied an election and I agreed with the idea. My fondness for Apailana's paid off, for her, for now she is a confident Queen. I was young and favored Queen, but I often wondered if _she's too_ young." The senator was dressed in a purple silk dress. Her sleeves were decorated with braids of gold along the sides, and were tied by a gold cord halfway up her lower arm. After the cord, the sleeves widened, and within that was another sleeve with gold embroidery along the hem. Her belt was white, with a layer of purple beneath it forming an edge around it and a piece of gold metalwork. She wore a necklace of gold chain centered by an embossed piece of metal. She wore her hair in a braided bun, and a delicate headpiece of gold. Gold earrings reminiscent of shells adorned her ears. The look made her look even more stunningly beautiful.

"The ship has landed and we have been given permission to exit." Obi-Wan said. "Oh how I've missed home." The senator said cheerfully. The three of us stood up and exited the cockpit and stepped into the corridor leading to the ship's ramp. The doors opened and Padmé practically ran out the ship. As Padmé reached ground, a young girl broke from the group and met Padmé. "Padmé! Padmé!" The auburn-haired girl said ecstatically. Padmé knelt down and hugged the girl.

"Your sister?" I asked.

"No, my niece. Pooja meet Master Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti meet Pooja." Padmé said. I kneeled next to Padmé and shook the young Naberrie's hand. "Nice to meet you." I rose as Padmé finished her reunion with her niece. I glanced at the growing crowd and walked to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Anakin stay here with Padmé. Do not do anything foolish or do not let _her_ do anything foolish. We are going to Glee Anselm." Obi-wan informed Anakin. The young Jedi's eyes narrowed in anger and frowned. Before he spoke, I added my own words. "Yes, perhaps it is best you stay on Naboo, with your wife. Possibly when we return you can accompany us on another trip to find the remaining Jedi." Anakin nodded angrily and shouldered past us.

"He took that well." Obi-Wan joked. I laughed and watched Anakin as he walked off towards Padmé's family. "Come. We must find the other Jedi and bring back to Naboo. Once we have enough Jedi we can set up a temporary training facility and prepare the Jedi for battle against Emperor Palpatine and his army." I said my voice lowering. Obi-Wan nodded and turned for the ship. I looked back at Padmé and her family. A wave of envy settled over me. _Lucky girl,_ I whispered. I turned away sadly and pushed the un-Jedi feeling away…

* * *

_ It is nice to see my family again_, I thought. My father, one of my nieces and her nanny stood before me, arms open. My youngest niece, Pooja, broke from the crowd and greeted me first. I met Pooja halfway and knelt down to speak to her face-to-face. Master Shaak Ti stepped next to me and asked if Pooja was my sister. "No, my niece. Pooja meet Master Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti meet Pooja." I said gleefully."Nice to meet you." Shaak Ti said, rising. The Jedi walked away to Obi-Wan and Ani. The pair seemed to be in one of their endless and pointless disputes. I sighed and returned my attention to Pooja and my family. As Shaak Ti walked away, Queen Apailana and her crowd surrounded me. "Senator Amidala. It pleases me to see you are safely back on our homeworld. There has been news of _rouge_ Jedi attacking the Senate and the Chancellor. In this assault, the Chancellor has placed himself as the…" Her Majesty said her voice dropping. "The Emperor. Yes, I was present at the assembly. It is not right and our galaxy should not be in an Imperial rule," I said bleakly. The Queen nodded and urged me to continue.

"Your Majesty, the news of rogue Jedi and civil unrest is a dark plot. Performed…" I stopped and chose my words carefully. "By an unseen force that had laid undiscovered by the Jedi. Unfortunately, the Jedi incapability to sense it has cost many of them their lives and the subsequent deaths of others, I am afraid." The faces around me looked at me in dismay. "Then I will open Naboo's door to any surviving Jedi as a refuge." Queen Apailana proposed.

"That is a good plan, malady, but you may bring trouble to yourself and Naboo." I objected.

"It is my choice. I believe the people of Naboo agree. Without the help of the Jedi, where would Naboo be now?" She countered.

"I am not opposing you. It is a good idea, but the Republic, or what was once the Republic is now corrupt and unsteady. I only have concern for you. I was once Queen; I know how quickly a good thing may turn out to be bad."

"Then it is settled. Any Jedi found amongst the agony of trouble will have a safe haven on Naboo. Now we must return to Palace, for your homecoming." The Queen turned and led the path to an awaiting transporter.As I walked away someone placed a hand on me. I turned and saw it was my father. "Your precautions are worthy," He patted my shoulder and smiled. "I am glad you are home. Once you get settled at the Palace, come home and see your family. Okay?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him and kissed his cheeks.

"I've missed you father. I promise I will be home more often now." I couldn't help but smile.

"Home more often so you can start…a family?" My father said hopefully.

"Yea." Was all I could say. I had started a family but it never had the chance to develop and grow. A could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"With that young man we met last time? Anakin, right? Isn't that him, over there with those two Jedi?"

"Yes. Father we need to be going. I'm sorry. But we have to be go—." He cut me off and yelled for Anakin who was already on his way over. Anakin quickened his pace at the sound of his name. "Yes sir? " Anakin asked. My father grabbed his shoulder and walked away. I looked at the slowly decreasing crowd. The Queen's Private Landspeeder was already departing and the driver of the ship designated for me had a snarl on his face. I decided it was time to put my foot down, so I screamed: "Anakin! We must be going!" My father and Anakin came back over and my husband's face was flushed. Anakin shook hands with my father sheepishly. "We would like to see _both_ of you at our home." My father said turning and walking towards his landspeeder.

I touched Anakin's shoulder. "Come on. We have to go to the Palace and our driver is upset." I said unenthusiastically. Anakin sighed and followed me. "So what did my father say to you?" I asked. Anakin looked at me then looked away. "That he wanted to know why I haven't asked him for your hand in marriage." Anakin said sighing. I laughed as boarded the speeder. The speeder huffed and started the speeder. "I am sorry. You must forgive our delay." I said to the angered driver. "I must forgive your delay." He replied, his voice sounding like he was in a trance and sent the ship forward.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, looking at me then to the driver, his expression bewildered. Anakin shook his head and turned his gaze to the window vacantly."Ani, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and I stared into his blue eyes. "How do we bring out our lies. How will your family except me, if they know I never followed your traditions?" He asked nervously. I laid my head on his broad shoulder. "Anakin, as long as I am happy, which I am always, they will be happy. They already have accepted you. Let us tell them together." I said stroking his chest. "When?" He asked. "When? Once we get settled in at the Palace." I said flirtatiously.The sign of something enjoyable made Anakin smiled and he hugged me. "Do not worry Anakin. Everything will eventually even out." I whispered. The speeder halted at the front of the vast Theed Palace.

"Where do you want your baggage?" The driver asked. "I would like my bags…" Then I remembered that I had no bags of clothes to put away. "Um, I'll put them away." I said foolishly as Anakin and I exited the speeder.

"Okay." The driver said. The driver closed the doors and drove the speeder off.

_Well now I have to get new clothes, _I thought enjoyable_._ "Come on, Padmé. Let's go get settled into our room." Anakin said eagerly. Anakin and I walked up the Palace steps and entered the Grand Doors. The Palace was amazingly empty and quiet. I led him down the hall that connected to the West Wing. "Is that you?" He asked pointing to a large statue of me during my reign. "Yes. It is. That was me four months before my term was completed." I said. He smiled and looks at it then at me. "Still beautiful. But here you look _more _threatening in real." He laughed. I slapped him playfully and continued on.

Anakin and I reached the Guest Suite located in the West Wing of the Palace. The extravagant room overlooked a few waterfalls that were supplied from the rivers that flowed through Theed. "It's so beautiful. It rivals your beauty." Anakin said grabbing my hand and pulling me closer. He leaned in, his body pressing into mine, and kissed me. I ran my hands over his head, messing his hair. He lifted me up off the ground and carried me towards the bed.Anakin laid me down gently on the bed and kissed me once more. "Oh, Anakin, I love you so much. I cannot wait to tell my parents and the whole galaxy of our love." I whispered. He smiled and touched my cheek with a calloused, yet gentle hand. "Really? Mrs. Secret herself wants to tell the entire galaxy. I just wanted our friends to know and your family." Anakin gripped the silk that rested on my shoulders. He slid them down my shoulders slowly, kissing the bare skin the dress revealed. A sudden rap at the door stopped him and I shot straight up.

"Milady!" A voice cried out. It sounded familiar."Hold on!" I screamed back. The door opened abruptly. Anakin jumped off the bed and stood. I rushed my dress back up. As I stood a lock of my hair fell down into my face, my bun had come undone. I hurriedly fixed it and stood also. A blonde girl appeared from the door carrying a basket full of bread and blossom wine. I knew who it was immediately after she entered."Eirtaé!" I scream happily.

"Padmé!" She replied back. Eirtaé was once my handmaiden when I was Queen. Although I was close with all my handmaidens, Eirtaé and Sabé were the two I was closes too. Eirtaé and I hugged each other. "I've missed you. I have so much news, Sabé and I now live in Keren, since there is no need to be in Theed," My old friend walked over to a small table near the bed and place the basket on it. "Sabé would have come, but her husband has recently died. It's a shame that he died three days before the war ended." Eirtaé said sadly."She's married?" I asked my voice breaking. I flopped on the bed in confusion. I had missed my best friend's wedding as well as her husband's funeral. I had allowed my work to make me negligent of my family and friends. "Are you okay Padmé?" Anakin asked. My husband walked towards me with concern. He sat next to me and held my hand. "I have to go see her." I said heartbreakingly. Anakin looked at me, he was obviously upset that Eirtaé had interrupted us and now I was leaving. "Must you? We just arrived and your bags aren't even unpacked." He lied trying to convince me to stay.

"Anakin, let's not be selfish. I must go see her. With these events, she'll need another friend." I said sternly.

"But Padmé!" He said, his voicing rising slightly.

"I have to go, that's final. You can accompany me, if you wish."

"Fine." He said flatly. Eirtaé raised an eyebrow, "There are no bags," She said looking around. Anakin threw her a look. The ex-handmaiden returned the look. The two stared at each other intensely. I smiled lightly. Anakin smirked and looked away. "You broke first!" Eirtaé said triumphantly. Anakin ignored her and grabbed my hand. "Fine, Padmé, I apparently cannot win anywhere. Let's go see Sabé. But you owe me, since you're breaking your promise of spending time with me." He said. I smiled and kissed him on the lips daintily, not even caring Eirtaé was still in the room.

* * *

The small Nubian yacht flew fast over the Naboo landscape. "We are nearing Keren." A voice said over the speakers. "Good. I cannot wait to see Sabé." I said hopefully. Anakin stroked my back. "I hope she has a nice _bed._" He said playfully. "Anakin!" I shouted. "What? I am tired." He said smiling and reclining back in the immense passenger chair. Eirtaé looked at us with fascination. "So you two…are married?" She asked, still in shock. When we told her, she had dropped a whole bottle of blossom wine and gasped loudly enough to attract everyone's attention back at the Theed spaceport. "Yes Eirtaé. We are."I said once more.My former handmaiden frowned, and then glared at me. "And you never told us? Yet you are the one offended that Sabé did not tell you of _her_ marriage," Eirtaé said clearly annoyed. "We're here." Eirtaé said flatly. The blonde and _angry_ women stood up hastily and stepped into the main hall. Anakin and I followed, trying to match her strides. By the time we exited the Yacht, Eirtaé was several meters away signaling a transporter. "Don't stand there looking lost!"She yelled.

My husband and I rushed over to the arriving transporter. "Do not worry; we will see much of the city later. Sabé lives a few blocks away from South Main Street," Eirtaé leaned over and lowered her voice, "And you and I will speak later." She promised. Her voice was bleak. I actually felt…_threatened_. Something I hadn't felt in years.The transporter turned a corner and went a little further down the street, stopping at a large house. It was pitiful. The house was adorned in elaborate flower-arrangements, which might have made the house look beautiful, if they weren't dead and forgotten. _Oh Sabé,_ I thought sadly. Eirtaé rapped on the large door and stepped back. "I warned you. You may not like what you see." She whispered. The door opened and a young and weathered woman opened the door. Her expression was blank and sad. The maid's hair was as unkempt as a _peko-peko's_ nest. The woman's attire was dark and gloomy. But her face seemed familiar.

"Padmé?" The women asked.

"Yes, is Sabé home?" Anakin said before I could reply, obviously trying to rush the situation.

"Yes, she is."

"May, I speak to her? Tell her the Senator wishes to speak with her."

"Do you not recognize me?" I stared into the women's eyes. I gasped suddenly, as I realized.

"Sabé!" I said my voice breaking softly. I barged past Eirtaé and hugged Sabé, tears flowing freely. "I've missed you. I am glad you are back. Come inside" She whispered as she hugged me back. 

The once beautiful girl who could pass as my twin now stood before me as an old lady. _I cannot let her go on being alone any longer, _I promised myself as I followed my dearest friend. I stepped inside into a cluttered and unkempt house. Sabé gestured to a small couch, "Please, have a seat." I looked at her face. Her beauty was still there, but it was cloaked by grime, sadness and heartache. Eirtaé was missing, but clattering sounded her out. "Here some tea. Drink up." She said cheerfully.

"Dearest Padmé, get comfortable and do not drink all your tea at once. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Sorry guys it took so long...but I HAVE BEEN BUSY!! end of skewl year...like im glad Sophmore year in high skewl is over...lol..not really a "Action" chapter (thats the next one)...but a crucial part that leads to a even CRUCIALER (new word) part!!


End file.
